The Wedding Planner
by Nightlock Stained Lips
Summary: (Modern AU/AH; Wessa ) Tessa doesn't mind being an events planner. She doesn't even mind the stressful weddings. Although she might mind if it turns out it's her ex's wedding she's planning.
1. Meeting your clients

(Modern AU/AH; Wessa ) Tessa doesn't mind being an events planner. She doesn't even mind the stressful weddings. Although she might mind if it turns out it's her ex's wedding she's planning.

Inspired by the 33 Wedding Nightmares That'll Make You Glad You're Single on Buzzfeed.

* * *

"I hate her."

Jessamine huffed as she and Tessa walked as fast as they could without breaking into a run. Tessa felt a pang of pity for her friend in heels, thank goodness she decided to wear her flats.

"That's harsh," Tessa chastised her best friend. Jessamine replied with a scathing look.

Although Charlotte technically owned the events company, she often delegated a lot to Tessa. It was a lot of work but Tessa paid no mind, Charlotte was a kind boss and working for one of the most exclusive event planning companies in London. Unfortunately, said boss also set her to take care of a certain troublesome client: Tatiana Lightwood. She was, for lack of a better word, a bitch. Tessa remembered Tatiana as the vengeful, snobby girl who was always after her boyfriend, well _ex-_ boyfriend, Will. But that was college, life at 21 was different from life at 24, for one Tessa's great-grandfather certainly pestered her less about great-great grandkids. And Aloysius Starkweather did not dance around the subject. She could still hear his voice reminding her of his lessening time on earth and how he's like to see great-great grandchildren before he goes.

Tessa was brought back to the present when Jessamine growled out "Were here."

Tatiana Lightwood had set up a place and time for them to meet with her and her fiancé. Only for her to change the venue on the other side of London thirty minutes before the meeting. Tessa paused at the door of the swanky looking café, trying to do some damage control on her now bedraggled and probably sweaty appearance. The café was a small affair, with impeccably uniformed waiters, pristine décor and food that probably costs as much as what Tessa makes in a week. The little dark blue number from Zara she thought was cute this morning now made her feel a little self-conscious. Tatiana was easy enough to spot, already waiting for them at a table.

She eyed the two planners as they approached. "You're late." she said icily.

While Jessamine would have gladly told Tatiana to shove it, Tessa needed this shot to prove to Charlotte she was ready for that promotion. Pushing down any ill feelings, Tessa pasted a smile on her face.

"Sorry, there was a little mix-up with the directions you told us." Tessa apologized, elbowing Jessamine. The other girl put on a forced smile that ended up looking more of a grimace.

Tatiana wrinkled her nose up at them before raising a hand to call for a waiter. Realizing that their new client probably wouldn't offer them to sit, Tessa and Jessamine took the seats. The waiter came by and took their orders, which was mostly Tatiana's. Tessa settled for water without looking at the menu, it was a better idea to save her money rather than spend it on some food that she'd finish in a bite.

Tessa eyed the empty chair to Tatiana's left and across from her. "Will your fiancé be joining us?" she asked.

"If he even exists." Jessamine muttered under breath.

"What did you say?" Tatiana asked Jessamine sharply.

Jessamine flashed a syrupy sweet smile, "I said it would be great to meet the _lucky_ groom."

Tatiana perked up at Jessamine's comment, flashing Tessa a smile that she could only comprehend as gloating. The waiter soon interrupted their conversation with his arrival of their orders. Tessa fiddled with the straw as Tatiana babbled about her fiancé being late because of some important meeting at his important job. All the while sending weird looks of joy at Tessa.

"Oh there he is, babe over here!" she called out, waving a hand. Jessamine was trying to hide her smile at whichever poor idiot Tatiana managed to trap.

A familiar voice greeted them as Tatiana's fiancé finally arrived at their table, "Sorry, I'm late. I just had to finish something up at work."

Tessa looked up and choked on her water.


	2. Scouting the Venue

**Sorry if things get ooc.**

* * *

"Jess. If you care for me at all, you would end my misery." Tessa cried from the plush sofa that decorated their office.

"What's the deal with her?" Magnus asked, pitiful muffled moans now coming from the face down Tessa.

"Guess who that fat cow is marrying." Jessamine answered Magnus.

"I still don't see how—"

"Who was the last person who could inflict that amount of emotion on her?"

"Oh. _Oh._ "

"That heinous bitch. Now I see why she specifically told Charlotte why she wanted Tessa to be the one to do her wedding."

"I don't think Charlotte would approve of us calling a client a heinous bitch, no matter how true it may be." Another voice called out as Sophie joined them from the kitchenette, steaming mug of what was probably tea in hand. She headed over to Tessa's place.

"Thank you." said Tessa, after finally putting herself upright. She frowned at her tea, recounting the awkward events of the past few hours. Will looked pretty much the same as she remembered, unfairly handsome, tall with those laughing blue eyes that were more surprised than anything at the sight of Tessa. They hadn't seen each other in a year, only to find that one was organizing the wedding of the other. She remembered how embarrassing it was to choke on her drink and nearly cough out a lung at a fancy place like that. She remembered Jessamine's harsh glares at Will and Tatiana's look of triumph. Every time she looked at Will next to Tatiana Tessa felt like her heart was going through a juicer. It took all of her effort and willpower to keep that smile on her face and act like nothing bothered her at all.

"If you talk to Charlotte, I'm pretty sure she can give Tatiana to someone else." Sophie said gently.

"No," Tessa smoothed her outfit and sat ramrod straight. "I'm not going to let Tatiana think she has that kind of power over me. I am going to plan this wedding so well no one can say anything about it."

A wave of determination washed over Tessa. _It doesn't matter if Will's marrying her now, I'm going to do my job and then never see them again afterwards. I just have to make it till then._

* * *

Gabriel Lightwood was… moody. Even when she was dating Will, Tessa would rather hang out with Jem or Gideon. Of course when they broke up, Tessa saw Will's friends as much as he saw hers, which was none at all.

But unfortunately there he was, frowning at them. "Are you always going to be late." he snapped.

"Sorry, we hadn't realized this place was located at the end of the earth." said Magnus as they filed past Gabriel.

From the spotless marble floors to the shining crystal chandeliers above, to Tessa everything screamed old money. The manor they were in sat on the outskirts of London, secluded in a vast parcel of land away from all the masses. Tessa forgot if it was the groom or the bride's side of the family that owned the place but whoever it was agreed for it to be the venue. The ceremony was to be at a small chapel on the grounds and the reception in the ball room.

"How rich do you have to be to have your own chapel? Or to be able to call your backyard as 'grounds'?" Tessa whispered to Magnus, the latter stifling a smile.

"There you all are. I hoped you found the place alright."

Tessa's nerves couldn't help but flare up as Will showed up, with Jem and Gideon in tow.

"Magnus, Jessamine, Sophie, Tessa." his gaze lingered a heartbeat longer on Tessa. "Welcome to the Herondale manor."

 _Ah, there we go. It's his side that's oozing money. Figures._ Tessa couldn't help but think.

"I'm surprised you even remember our names." said Sophie scathingly.

"Sophie," Will placed a hand on his heart, face in mock hurt over Sophie's acidic tone.

"Let's go. Everyone already knows everyone." Gabriel interrupted, impatience clear on his face.

"Well, it's still nice to see all of you again." Jem greeted.

"Where's the bride to be?" Tessa asked, she noticed the muscles in Will's jaw twitch when the word bride was mentioned.

"She's out at the spa, shopping or whatever." Will shrugged.

To that Tessa's brows raised but she didn't comment on how Will looked like the world's most uncaring groom.

"We should go around the venue. Scout it out, see what we can do with it." Tessa suggested to her team. "Alright. Magnus, you and Jessie could—"

"And how," Will interrupted, "exactly would you know where to go?"

"We'll find it somehow. We don't wan't to bother any of you. Actually, I don't even know why you guys are here."

Will smiled at her, "Were here as guides of course. I know the manor can be impossibly large—"

"That's an understatement." Tessa mumbled.

"—that's why were here to help. Gabe and Magnus can go to the ballroom, Jessamine and Jem to the Gardens," to that Jessamine looked slightly relieved to be with Jem while Gabriel's face turned sour. "Sophie to the kitchen with…"

"I can go!" Gideon burst out, looking a tinge pink.

"Perfect. That leaves you and me to the chapel." Will finished, smiling down at Tessa. Before she could say anything, Will grabbed Tessa's hand and pulled her to the grounds.

Will led her out a set of French doors and onto a perfectly manicured lawn. Tessa could almost pretend she was in an Austen novel. Except perhaps there would have been more romantic words between them. And no hedges trimmed to look like fat… _herons_?

"It was my grandmother's idea." Will explained as they walked past the birds.

Tessa couldn't help but snort, "Of course. When you've got so much money you need to find some way to get rid of it without having to burn it."

That led to a pregnant pause between them. Tessa remembered the arguments they had about Will's nonchalant use of money.

"So…" Tessa attempted to start up the conversation.

"So..?"

"How have you been?"

"Oh, you know, guarding my title as the family heartbreaker."

"Really now,"

"Yeah. Jace—you do remember my younger cousin?"

"The blond version of you? How could I forget."

"Hey! There's only one of me, Jace can never live up to my hype."

" _Of course_ he can't."

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Miss Gray!—Anyway, where was I? Oh yes. That little usurper thinks that just cause I'm going to go through this thing that I'll be so willing to give up as the hottest member of the family."

"It's safe to assume by thing you mean your marriage?" Tessa asked in what she hoped was a neutral tone.

"Yeah," Will made a dismissive gesture.

"You don't seem too thrilled."

Will made a pained expression before answering, "It's… quite complicated."

"Is that why everything's so rushed?"

"Yeah,"

They turned on to a smaller path. The chapel was small, hidden by the groves of plum trees surrounding it. The building was immaculately white, making the vibrant rose bushes surrounding the chapel seem brighter. The inside was much more elegant than the outside. It was simple but tastefully decorated, the polished pale floors and teakwood pews all served to highlight the stained glass windows. The panes depicted various scenes from the bibles, all done with a beautiful artistry that left Tessa gazing at them.

"She had those brought here," Will was still standing by the threshold with a faraway look in eyes. "My grandmother. She had the stained glass windows brought here from Spain. They were made in the fifteen hundreds, I think."

"Well, they're very beautiful." said Tessa as she looked back at Will. He was looking directly at her now, his expression unreadable. She looked away from him, silently berating herself for how foolish she must have looked gaping like a five year old.

"Um, well, we should probably start heading back. This place is gorgeous, so I wouldn't change much about it." Will only gave her a silent nod and headed out.

Tessa mentally fussed about that awkward moment in the chapel. Was her mouth open? Was there a hole on her pants? She subtly patted her backside to double check.

"Did you just pat your own butt?"

But not as subtly as she thought.

"No!" she could feel heat bloom on her cheeks,

"You're blushing," Will grinned at her, "You were so feeling yourself up."

"I was not!" Tessa fought and lost the smile appearing on her face. "I was just checking something."

"Of course you were," Tessa smacked him in the arm, partly in reply and partly to get that shit-eating grin off his face.

" _Will!_ "

Tatiana stood on the lawn, watching the two of them for who knows how long. Tatiana was flanked by two of her friends, Tessa failed to remember their names. The sight of Tatiana washed the smiles off Tessa and Will's faces.

"Tessa." Tatiana's greeting was cold enough to rival the ninth circle of hell. "Thanks for keeping my _fiancé_ company."

"My pleasure." Tessa tried to keep the spite out of her tone. She gave weak wave to Tatiana and a small smile to Will before she turned to go.

"Tessa," Will called out, seemingly ignoring the glaring girl clinging on his arm. "It was nice seeing you again."

She couldn't help but giving him another smile, "You too."

* * *

"You're awfully quiet." Sophie commented as she jabbed Tessa lightly on the ribs. They were all squished in Magnus' car. Tessa had been spacing out, staring out the car window. Seeing Will again was more difficult than she thought, she thought she was finally over him but apparently life decided to test her to see if she really was.

"I'm just tired." Tessa offered Sophie a weak smile. "How about you? Was Gideon nice to you?"

"Yeah, he's nice and all. A bit weird though, kept going on and on about scones."


End file.
